I Can Teach You
by Plerfstacks
Summary: When Manny has the bright idea of taking a bike ride one night, Harry has to hide the secret that he's managed to keep for quite a while. Total randomness, I know- I just really love stories about these guys and their adorable friendship. Human AU-no ships.


**Hey there guys!**

 **I haven't been posting much lately, because I've been working on an original story, but I was looking through my old documents today and discovered this file hidden in the depths of my laptop. I'm a huge fan of the Don't Hug Me I'm Scared series on YouTube, and I wrote this one day a while ago when I was bored. I never got around to posting it, but I figured that I might as well because I've been sort of neglecting my fanfiction account as of late.**

 **Hope you enjoy, and sorry if it's a bit random but I wanted to write a simple story that just illustrates the adorable friendship that these guys seem to have going on.**

 **Make sure to follow/favorite/review if you liked it!**

 **\- Plerfstacks :)**

Harry, Robin, and Manny had been sitting in their living room for what felt like forever. They'd been bored out of their minds all day, and because the room was bathed in silence, Harry wished that someone would speak up.

"What should we do today?" Robin finally asked Harry, who shrugged.

"As long as it doesn't involve maniacal singing notepads and making Pinterest crafts out of human organs and glitter, I'm down," he replied, brushing long strands of red hair out of his face.

"Let's go for a bike ride!" Manny chirped happily.

Harry blanched and involuntarily began fiddling nervously with the sleeves of his bright red turtleneck.

"Or," he began, but Manny was already off.

"I'll go get my stuff," he crowed, running out of the room.

Robin looked skeptically at Harry.

"What's wrong?" he asked, squinting.

 _Curse him and his incredible ability to read my emotions,_ Harry thought before answering.

"I—Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

"Something," Robin said suspiciously. Harry sighed.

"It's _nothing,_ Robin. Just… go get your bike."

Robin gave him a slightly hurt and confused look before getting up out of his rocking chair and walking out of the room after Manny.

The truth was, Harry wasn't able to ride a bike. He'd tried and tried as a kid, but now, at age twenty, he still couldn't manage to maneuver the thing without tangling his feet up. He took a moment to mentally prepare himself for the emotional and physical anguish that was sure to follow. After this, he tied his long red hair up into a ponytail and slipped on his red sneakers. When he walked outside, Robin and Manny were already straddling their bikes, Robin wearing a green bike helmet and Manny a blue one. Harry took a deep breath and tried to appear in control. He grabbed his own bike helmet (he'd surely need it at some point during this endeavor), and placed a hand nervously atop the bike that his parents had bought him when he was sixteen, which had never been used.

"Alright, guys," he said. "Let's just go for like ten minutes or so. I think it'll get dark soon."

Robin nodded, still looking suspicious, but Manny groaned loudly and emphatically and gave Harry a pleading look.

"We haven't been out in _forever,_ "he protested. "Can we please stay out for… twenty minutes?"

Harry groaned inwardly. The things he'd do for this kid.

"Fine. Twenty. But that's _it._ "

"Yay!"

Harry managed to get away with walking his bike beside him, at least until he got to the end of the driveway. Then he realized that he kind of couldn't keep up with the others if he were dragging the useless thing behind him, so he climbed awkwardly onto the seat and placed one foot on the pedal. After that, it was sort of a blur. One second, Harry was lifting his foot off of the ground to join the other on the pedal, and the next second, he was sitting on the sidewalk with considerable amounts of pain coursing through him.

"Harry!" Robin cried, jumping nimbly to the ground and rushing over. "What happened?"

Harry shook his head.

"Nothing happened. I… My foot slipped, is all."

"Are you okay?"

 _No,_ Harry thought, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah," he replied, sighing. "Just… Go catch up with Manny. I'll be there in a second."

Robin shook his head determinedly.

"There's something that you're not telling me."

"Look, Robin, just go away," Harry said angrily. He felt incredibly stupid, staring up at his friend's face, ringed with a halo of soft green hair. Robin's expression became unreadable, and he turned away and sped off to go find Manny.

Harry painfully picked himself up off of the ground, righting the bicycle. He tried and failed three times to get on the thing, and by this point Robin and Manny were back.

"You can't ride a bike, can you, Harry?" Manny asked in that naïvely honest way of his. Harry sighed.

"No, Manny. But you can, so why don't you go have fun," he said, not unkindly. Manny looked like he was considering this.

"But, Harry," he said. "I can teach you."

An hour later, the sun had set and Harry was more battered and bruised than he'd ever been in his entire living memory. But at least he'd (mostly) conquered his incapability to ride a bicycle.

"You know, I've got to hand it to you, Manny," Harry said as they walked home. "You're a great teacher."

Manny flashed him the sort of bright grin that only people as young and innocent as he was were able to achieve.

"Thanks!" he said. He looked up at Harry, and after a second slipped his hand into his. Harry smiled, squeezing Manny's hand affectionately. He reached over and took Robin's as well, and the three friends talked and laughed together as they slowly made their way back home.


End file.
